space_junkfandomcom-20200215-history
Space Fleet Space-Log Episode 10
Episode 10 - A-How-How-How-How... Spacedate: 4257.078.17.08 Having Ended the Previous Session Mid-Combat again, (possibly due to Bad Pacing on the Part of the Arbiter that could have been avoided by a better use of Paragraph Breaks in the Plot Outline?), things Picked Up Right Away with the Noobs surrounding the lone Cal-Mon Raider remaining within the base. One More Hit & he was Damaged on his Personal DC, so he Dropped his Rifle and Put His Hands Up, Declaring his Surrender. Sprout, (perhaps not remembering his Marine Training on Accepting Surrenders and Taking Prisoners?), decided the Appropriate Action was to try & KO him with the Butt of his Rifle, but keeping the String of Natural 1 Bad Fumbles Alive, he managed to instead Nail Zorf. The Cal-Mon, Spooked by Sprout's (Attempted) Assault, Dove for his Rifle again, which resulted in him being put Down Decisively and For Good by Zorf. By the time the Marines made it to the Airlock, the Inner Hatch was Closed, the Outer just beginning to Cycle Open. The Wait to Cycle the Airlock again seemed Interminable, the third Cal-Mon Raider getting further away with every Segment. Not Far Enough however, as Braxxz Charged Out of the Airlock as soon as it was open, Pistols Blazing. The Squad laid down a Hail of Fire in Support, soon Slowing the Raider with Cold and Shock. Just then, Looming through the Pervasive Swirling Nitrogen Sleet of Ganymede's Surface, two more Cal-Mon Raider's, (Who appeared to be Guarding the Marine's Shuttle?!?). Worse Still, a Brief Gust of Clearing revealed another Cal-Mon, this one rolling a 50 Gallon Drum of Ionic Deuterium across the ice towards a Formidable Looking Space Shuttle, which appeared to be Armed with a number of Lazers on Each Wing and a Nose Mounted Gatling Gun. There, 5 more Raiders were Loading even more ID Barrels onto the Ship. Re-Assessing the Tactical Situation, Delta Squad broke off Pursuit of the Fleeing Raider, and instead Redirected their Vector towards their Own Transit Shuttle, and the Cal-Mon taking Up Positions there. Sprout Charged Ahead as Usual, while Braxxz circled Around towards the Nose of the Shuttle and the others Started laying Fire Down from Behind. The Raiders Returned Fire, Bursting with Abandon and Slicing Up the Nitrousphere with their Energy Tracers. Sprout and the Raider on the Right, (the Character's Right, when they're facing the Bad Guys, not My Right, or Your Right), Exchanged a Huge Fusillade, Culminating with Sprout Charging right into him with a Critical Strike, only to be Simultaneously Knocked Down to Exactly 0 DC! This was followed up Shortly Thereafter by some Extremely Ignominious Tea-Bagging, which the other PCs were Powerless to Stop, (For the Moment, at Least). Then the Moment Past, and the Remaining Noobs Started In Again, Picking Off him and his Buddy. The Tea-Bagging Penalty to Defend was what led to him being Taken Out first, but he Didn't Care. In the Meantime However, the rest of the Raiders were able to Load up their Ship and were ready to Take Off, (the Third Cal-Mon, Finally Recovered from his Slowening, was left to Scream in Rage and Frustration as his Allies Abandoned Him). Rather than Flying Away However, the Raider Ship Turned and Lined Up the Marines and their Shuttle for a Strafing Run. Things Once Again Looked Bleak for the Noobs as the Raider Ship Powered Up its Weapons, when out of the Heavens a Giant Purple Beam of Plasma Seared a Huge Hole through the Storm and Immolated the Raider Craft into a Solarized Bubbly Purple Crater. Luitenant Hu-Ora was heard to Exclaim "Yeah Bitches, Didn't See That Comin', Did Ya!", on the Tac-Com, (Follwed up by Comander Petiole Commenting "Uh, Lieutenant Hu-Ora, you're on the Open Chanel..."). Despite now being Completely Stranded and Out-Numbered, the Last Raider, (except for the Third Guy from Inside who Never Quite Made it to the Ship before it Took Off and was Blown Clear by the Blast Wave from the Exploding Raider Ship and Slid Steaming to a Halt at the Marine's Feet, Unconscious but Alive), Fought to the Death, which was Quickly Obliged by Arbiter Fiat Denial of Yet Another Natural 20 Defend in order to Facilitate a Timely Break. After a Dramatic Paramedic Episode to Save Sprout, the Terran Marines were Recovered from the Base and the Shuttle was Cleared, (the Human Redshirt was Killed in Action, the Solus had been Beaten Unconscious, and the Cal-Mon N'Mari Redshirt was Tied Up in the Shuttle's Refresher). Deciding that they had had enough of Ganymede's Charms, they Loaded the Prisoner into the Shuttle and headed for Close Orbit. Spacedate: 4257.078.17.34 Back on the Boreas, the Cal-Mon Prisoner was taken to have a Chat with Dr. Mordin and Councellor Trois, while Captain Bar-Ack explained that the Boreas Had Picked up the Raider Ship on it's Long Range Sensors, then hung Back, waiting for the Brigands to Commit. After The Star Fleet Officers Finished Congratulating Themselves, they revealed that the Missing Transport Shuttle had been Detected, at the L5 Point on the other Side of the Moon. Delta Squad was of course Dispatched to Investigate Immediately, (Despite Low Mental Points left for everybody but Braxxz), in the Crappy Transit Shuttle again, with only 2 Redshirts this time, while the Boreas remained to Deploy the Marines and Technicians that they had brought from Jupiter Station to Re-Secure the Mining Base. Block-Pooling with the time from the Shuttle Ride over from the Space Station, the Noobs were able to eke out a Four-Hour Block. Also, In Yet Another Fit of Arbiter Mercy, XP was Awarded Mid-Session for 1 Combat. Spacedate: 4257.078.19.54 The Noobs arrived at the Transport Shuttle to find it Floating Listlessly at the Ganymede-L5 Lagrange Point, with No Answer to Hails forthcoming beyond the Now Familiar Virus Induced Bandwidth Overload Static. The Shuttle Specialist Redshirts made the Tricky Shuttle to Shuttle Link-Up look easy, then it was Time for the Marines to Make their Landing. Then it was After Time for the Marines to Make their Landing. Then it was Time for the Redshirts to ask the Marines if they were going to Make their Landing Anytime Soon? Roused from their 4-Hour Block Induced Reverie, the Noobs Eventually Breached the Airlock of the Transport Shuttle, (after the Obligatory De-Virusing), and Cautiously Entered. The Shuttle was Loaded with more 50 Gallon Drums of Ionic Deuterium, as it was supposed to be, but seemed Devoid of Life. Cautiously advancing to the Shuttle Cockpit, the Noob Squad found it Filled with Halon Gas from a Fire-Suppression System Malfunction, (similar to what had happened to them back in the Opening Episode). The Redshirt Pilots were all Dead of Course, so the Marines headed Aft to check on the Status of the Engine Core. On the way, they found another Dead Redshirt Crewman, this one Killed by a Horrible Bidet Malfunction. As they were Attempting to Cleanse the Power Unit, suddenly Sprout was Attacked by a Conduit Worm! Based on the Fact that the Rest of the Party also saw it this time, he decided that he was probably not seeing things, (this time). Despite the Worm's Extreme Resistance to Energy Based Attacks it was Quickly Dispatched, (although Sprout Remained Convinced that he could hear more Lurking Around inside the Ship's Bulkheads). This Fear was Reaffirmed when an Additional Arbritray Retroactive Arbiter Fiat Conduit Worm Attack Killed one of their Own Redshirt Pilots! None the Less, the Remaining Group Split Up and took both Shuttles back to meet up with the GFP Mothership. Episode 10 Epilogue Back to the Boreas for a free 4-Hour Block, (+ 2 for Sleep!). 6 Generic Points added on the Space Fleet PC Tracking Page, (1 Combat + 1 Combat as Indicated Above). Back to Space-Log Category:Space Fleet